


Don't Get Mad, Just Get Even

by EllaCharmix



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a major fight with Sky that possibly ends their relationship, Bloom turns to an unlikely ally to get some good ole overdue revenge on a certain blond prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Mad, Just Get Even

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Get Mad, Just Get Even
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please not none of my personal views and or options are featured in this work of fan fiction. Please read and review, thank you.
> 
> Summary: After a major fight with Sky that possibly ends their relationship, Bloom turns to an unlikely ally to get some good ole overdue revenge on a certain blond prince. No slash paring.

I.

Bloom flopped down on her bed as tears streamed down her face like rain falling from the heavens during a summer thunderstorm. As she sobbed the fiery princess reached for her pillow and when forth and barred her face into its softness. The reason for her sadness and dismay- Sky. Or as she now called him "his royal jerk-ness", that is among other less pleasant names she had came up with on her run back home to Love and Pet.

Too caught up in finally freeing her emotions the princess hadn't heard her five best friends tip-toe into her room. Bloom felt a hand on her head she looked up ever so slightly from her pillow to see Flora stroking her hair in her softest voice the nature fairy inquired, "Bloom what's wrong? Didn't your date with Sky go okay?"

It was all Bloom could to do to not fall apart at the sound of his name, as she bit her lower lip she nodded her head slightly. "He…He…" She stammered, her blue eyes overflowed with tears as she recalled the events that happened only an hour ago tops. Before she could speak she gasped for air and tossed her face back into her pillow and let out a small yelp powered by her heart ache.

Concerned, the rest of the Winx Club looked to one another. Before anyone could react Stella stood and started towards the door, noticing the fairy of the shinning sun was leveling Musa quickly inquired where she was heading. Without even looking back she shouted her response informing her friends she was going to make Sky tell her what he did to her best friend. Quickly foreseeing how such a conversation could play out Aisha caroled her friend and quickly explained to her how that may not be a good idea- at least until they found out Bloom's side of the story. Displeased yet obedient, Stella sat back down and crossed her arms.

It took a few hours until Bloom had been able to once again gain herself control and replay the events of that evening.

Tecna let out a gasp, "I can't believe he actually did that Bloom."

Stella leaded forward and glanced at Tecna, "After everything he did that's all you have to say?"

Musa crossed her arms, "I have a few things I would like to say to him." Aisha nodded as to imply that when ditto for her.

Bloom crossed her legs as she whipped away the last tears on her face, "I feel so stupid, how in the name of the Dragon did I not see this?" She paused for a moment, "I probably should have stuck with bunnies."

Stella gave a small grin, "Wasn't that the same thing you said after you came back from Alfea after you found out Sky lied to you about who he was and how he was engaged to marry Diaspro?"

Four pair of eyes glared darkly at the Solarian princess, "STELLA!"

Quickly realizing her error Stella covered her mouth with her hand and blushed, "Sorry!"

Bloom shock her head, "No. Your right Stella, Sky did this before but I never realized it until now." She looked down. "Now I can image how Diaspro must have felt…" The fairy pulled herself out of bed and started towards the door.

"Bloom, where are you going? It's almost midnight."

The princess turned to face her moment, "There is something I must do, Flora. I have waited too long to right this wrong."

II.

The next day Bloom stood outside of apartment D19 in the non-magical realm of Xhaven, after taking a deep breath and gathering all of her courage, Bloom knocked on the door.

After she pulled her hand away she heard a familiar voice call out, "If you're the landlord I did give you my rent!" The wooden door swung open and Diaspro's expression changed drastically. "YOU!" She nearly screamed, "What are you doing here?"

Bloom held up her hands, "I come in peace." Diaspro raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying Bloom's act. "I came to tell you I'm sorry. For what happened almost five years ago. It was my fault, I was young and stupid."

Diaspro snorted lightly, "Never thought I would hear you say those words."

Bloom felt ashamed, "I know. But I truly am sorry for everything."

Diaspro let out a small sigh as her voice softened and sweetened, a ton Bloom had never heard her use before. "It isn't your entire fault, more like ten percent you, ten me and eighty percent Sky."

Bloom raised a brow, "Eight?" Never had she though any of it had been Sky's fault.

"Yes," Diaspro ran hand through her hair and quickly looked into her small apartment. "I don't particularly enjoy standing out in the middle of a hallway speaking of matters such as this, why don't you come in and talk." Bloom looked shocked, as she added, "Plus I think I have an idea that you may like."


End file.
